legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:AtomicScientist
Hi there and welcome to the LEGO Universe Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:AtomicScientis page—we appreciate it! If you're new to wikis, here are a few tips: :*The ' ' page is a good first stop. On the Wiki Activity page you can see what others are editing and help them out. You can also use it to spot spammers and vandals and revert their edits. On the LEGO Universe Wiki, the Wiki Activity page automatically updates if you click the AJAX box. :*'Questions?' You can ask at the Forums or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! (When you are at a discussion, please sign your comments there with ~~~~, so we know who you are. Customize your signature at , or if you don't know how to make a custom signature, see this page.) :*Also, please read the LEGO Universe Wiki policies. ::::Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jamesster.LEGO (Talk) 00:09, November 8, 2011 ::::You are free to remove this message after you have read it. Sure. If I get modship, and Mythrun's approval, I'll un-block you. :) AwesomeMe Chat Block I'm sorry, I'm not sure why Mythrun blocked you, but I have to trust that his reasoning is legitimate. I'm sure it's a temporary block, anyway, and will resolve itself 72 hours (three days) from the time of offense. If you need anything else, please feel free to contact me again! Thanks! Concept Art And Ideas Will Stay On The Save LEGO Universe Wiki Note 1: PatchM142 And Ankarus Are Also Credited For Helping Me Start This Program And Wiki. Note 2: This Message Is From The Save LEGO Universe Wiki Send To Alll People Who Joined The Wiki By Nicktoons 3d. Just To Let Everyone Know, We Have Decided To Keep The Concept Art All Of You Guys Made Because We Really Love Your Concept Art That You Guys Made And We Thought This Could Change The Future LU With Your Concept Art You Awesome Guys Create. So You Can Put Concept Art On The Page Where You Guys Put Your Ideas. We Will Change The Rules Soon To Tell Everyone That They Can Put Concept Art On This Wiki. However, We Think They Will Be Little Changes Of How We Put Our Ideas And Art On This Wiki. We Will Let You Know Soon. Also, Please Do Not Create Another Wiki After Reading This And Do Not Leave This Wiki As It Will Hurt All Of Us Here On The Wiki Like Patch, Ankarus, Me And A Few Others. If You Have Any Questions Regarding About This, Please Leave A Message On My Talk Page. Thank You. Nicktoons 3d, The Founder Of The Save LEGO Universe Wiki Program Spider Yes, and we can recreate it once we know more about it. At the moment, the info belongs on the Paradox Spiderling page. [[User:PatchM142|'Patch']] 13:25, December 22, 2011 (UTC) All I'm saying is that until we get more info, the spider page isn't much different for the moment. [[User:PatchM142|'Patch']] 13:33, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Just want to ask you I just saw a free player named ModernParrotComputer, having a Mosaic Jester Hat.Do you know how he can get this?If not,can you ask the staff? Re: Permission Look here: http://legouniverse.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Editcount I don't have enough. I need more that 500 main edits. But I will be editing more in the future, so keep checking that chart, and you can do it when I have more than 500. Rio '''http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/legouniverse/images/f/f4/Hi._I_can_wave.gifTalk' 21:30, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Photos Smart,can you take a pic of the stromling mech invader in BoNS and Kinga Hurl(you know the small cutscene where kinga hurls spawns,quickly take a pic of it).Also,take a pic of the stromling invader,stromling mech invader(crux prime),stromling pirate invader and stromling ape invader.If you've manage to take this pics,post them on their respective pages. All of this must be in-game.Thanks [[User:Iankelly|'Iankelly']] - [[User_talk:Iankelly|'Talk''']] 08:03, January 10, 2012 (UTC)07:57, January 10, 2012 (UTC) I'm not being "weird" anymore. :P Ferfature 20:23, March 20, 2012 (UTC) LNA You ban me for having "bad" avatars and being a brony for a YEAR?! Too far. Much too far. Alec Warper 13:25, June 12, 2012 (UTC) You're Not Banned Eh... Sweetnneeeeesssss, now just a little wait and you'll be able to chat on here. Sweet! You'll be unbanned from chat next Saturday sometime! :D Hope you'll get on chat here, because I'm not doing LNA anymore. People are dropping f bombs at least every 5 lines. IFerfature (talk) 22:15, November 3, 2012 (UTC) you still on wikia? You still on any wikis? Your old friend, http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120306071312/nexusadventures/images/a/a4/DoomslicerSig..png Talk Page Quod may Minae sceptrum confuto! 04:08, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Btw i found a book that you'd like, 2 actually, one of quantum physics and one on history. I'll tell you the names if you're still on wikia